Prelude Archive
Prelude: (2026) The Asgard race has been part in the wars with the goauld, the replicators, the ori and now the wraith as an ally of the Earth humans. The Asgard have built us a fleet of ships and equiped them with the most advanced technolgoy avalable, they have even leant their dwiinling population as engineers on many of our ships. As such the Asgard are the closest and most valuble ally of Earth, and the wraith know this. The wraith and the Asgard are two races that are at opposite ends of the spectrum; one a dying race of a few thousand, relying on powerfull automated warships to rule and enforce thier laws. The other a multi billion strong growing civilzation who use massive fleets to enslave any who oppose them. The wraith and the Asgard also have another thing in common, each has some deep connection to the Tauri, the asgard believe we are their successors in the role of galactic peacekeepers. The wraith believe we seek to avenge the destruction of our anscestors, the Lantians , and will stop at nothing to see the wraith exterminated. The triangle that ha developed between these three races is about to climax, the Asgard have successfull set up a new city in the Pegasus galaxy, Not valhalla but the first full city in another galaxy for Eons, this is the first time in millenia the Asgard popualtion has expanded. It is a turning point for thier race, after finding a catalouge of the minds of 20,000 stored asgard consciousness, who were imprisioned by the replicators for study and research purposes they have suddenly had an influx of population; knowing the failures of the clone bodys they inhabit the Asgard have chose that instead of revive them in new bodies they will instead create the largest living computer in history, a virtual word where the stored minds can live and thrive away from the presures of the outside world, conduct research and develop new ideas on behalf of the asgard race. (Ideas which can be transmitted to the outside world and implemented) In this city they have found a means to create the ultimate research facility. The Wraith however have recently found intel pertaining to this base, and wish to either infiltrate or destroy this base at all costs. Act 1: arrival + forces Spoiler: Wraith: 48 upgraded hives 98 cruisers 5000 darts Asgard: 24 Oniels 40 Valkyrie 6 Hammond The wraith fleet arived earlier than expected and opened with a furious volley of fire in to the Asgard armarda that had been gathered, its did nothing to the oniels or hammond class's but took out a couple of the Valkyrie class vessels. The asgard's defense of the Colony was impressive, 30% of the entire asgard fleet had come, this was the largest fleet of Asgard vessels ever mustered in one place. Act 2: The 37 Valkyries class ships were ordered to attack enmasse the wraith cruiser fleet in tow, they used thier advanced hyperdrives to jump directly in to the centre, and with shields at maximum they used their weapons array to create a circle or wraith debris all around. The Valkyrie class were a good match, although outnumbers two to one they were fighting well, and after an impressive battle the cruiser fleet was defeated by the asgard newest ship class. the battle wasnt a success thoguh, only 9 Valkyries remained and therefore it was left to the Hammond and Oniel class vessels to take on almost 50 hives alone. Act 3: The Asgard fleet was more than a match for the Wraith fleet, they had once again underestimated what defences the Asgard would put in place to defend thier small number of bases. The Asgard had 30 Advanced warships and the wraith had sent just 50 upgraded hives. Asgard shield technology matched that of the ancient and Asgard weapons are able to take down wriath shields in 1 hit. This battle was going to be easy. The Asgard opened fire, the hail of a combined fleet output of 216 asgard energy bolts per minute the wraith fleet were literally torn to shreds. The Wraith fired back during the reload times and launched a fleet of dart at balistic speeds which hit the shields of the asgard like water agaisnt rock. The shields of the asgard ships were at 60% after 6minutes of fire from 50 wraith vessels. The wraith however had been given their chance and blew it, after 6 minutes only 14 wraith hives remained, with 0 cruisers and 0 darts. The Asgard sent a message, ordering the Surrender of the Wraith fleet present or face extermination. The Wraith chose to try and run, 3 ships got a away but the oniels quickly dispatched the other 11 craft during their escape. Aftermath: This simply demonstrated how underestimated the Asgard are in the war with the Wraith, their oniel and hammon class ships can defeat a wraith fleet on almost any scale, if the resources and numbers are with them. Upgraded wirath hives and cruisers are no problem, and therefore the wraith now know that if the Asgard are present then any battle, even with thier new found technological evolvution will be a difficult one.